1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable figure and more particularly to a rocking inflatable figure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable figures are normally used for occasions of all kinds of exhibitions, carnivals and parties for the advertising, decorating and entertaining purposes.
Conventional inflatable figures are structurally simple and each of which has a hollow inflatable body and an air pump. The inflatable body has an air inlet formed through a bottom of the inflatable body. The air pump is mounted to align with the air inlet of the inflatable body so as to pump air into the inflatable body and expand the inflatable body. After being inflated, the inflatable body deployed at the sites of the foregoing occasions can deliver entertaining and amusing effect to the surrounding people.
However, conventional inflatable figures can be only statically exhibited and easily become stereotypical in terms of visual reception. Therefore, toy industry is constantly conceiving how to improve the design of inflatable figures by providing satisfactory entertaining and animated effect through added motion of the inflatable figures.